1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ice cream machines. More particularly, this invention relates to an ice cream machine that uses a semiconductor refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ice cream machines do not use a semiconductor refrigerator as a cooling source. Ice cream machines typically have used ice/salt mixtures or conventional Chloro-Fluoro-Carbon (CFC) based refrigeration units to provide the cooling needed to freeze ice cream. Ice/salt machines are messy and seldom achieve the cold temperatures needed to properly freeze ice cream. CFC based units have a tendency to be bulky and expensive. CFC based units also have the disadvantage of containing pollution causing chemical refrigerants. Semiconductor refrigerator technology has now developed to an extent that semiconductor refrigeration can be used to form a small volume, high efficiency ice cream maker that does not require use of pollution causing refrigerants.